The Second Time Around
by Libby Sarah
Summary: Just after solving the Labyrinth, Sarah is ready for a little R&R, but that's not exactly what Jareth has in mind! As if losing wasn't enough, he wants Sarah to become his bride! But will the wedding go on as planned?
1. Not Again!

Author's Notes: I wrote this fanfic in 7th grade, when my long-time interest in Labyrinth was rekindled, due to my friends Katie (Crys) and Missy (Ambi) being just as obsessed as I was (I've been watching this movie since I was 4 years old ;) Didn't think much of this fic until recently, when a lot of people read it on my website and commented on how much they loved it. So I'm posting it here, in hopes you will all love it, too. Thanx :) L.S.   
  
Chapter 1~Not Again!   
  
  
  
"Yes, should you need us, for…anything at all?" Hoggle tilted his head slightly.   
  
"I need you, Hoggle." Responded Sarah. "I don't know why, but, every now and then in my life-for no reason at all-I need you. All of you."   
  
"Well!" Hoggle grinned. "Why didn't you say so?"   
  
Sarah turned to find her room full of her friends-Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus- and most of the many creatures she'd met in the Labyrinth. She squealed with joy and hugged them tight. A party! A reunion with her friends!   
  
It seemed as though the image of Jareth was fading from Sarah's mind-or at least while there was a party going on.   
  
After what seemed a short time, though it had been hours after Sarah's parents had gone to bed, Didymus, sorry to bring the evening to an end, quieted them all down.   
  
"My Lady," he addressed Sarah nobly, "we must leave. Return to the Underground." Everyone groaned, but they knew he was right, and slowly began to fade away. "Good-bye, My Lady." Didymus bowed to Sarah, and he, too, disappeared-back to the Underground. Sarah sighed.   
  
"How can they live in such a place?" She said almost to herself. She yawned and stretched-it had been a long, tiring day.   
  
Sarah fell asleep instantly. Usually, she'd lay in her bed, thinking of nothing, and fall asleep in an hour or two. But the 13 hours it had taken to get Toby back had seized a lot of her energy. The party was the perfect way to forget, at least for the time being.   
  
She had barely taken her first relaxed, peaceful breaths when a calm sort of light caused her to open her eyes. A soft, familiar voice whispered her name. Sarah saw a silhouette in the light-coming from her mirror? It was her mother!   
  
"Sarah, take my hand." Linda smiled and extended out of the mirror. Sarah hesitated. This can't be real. She thought. But, if it's a dream, I'll go.   
  
Sarah, half hypnotized, took a deep breath and walked over to her mirror. Her mother's hand was still waiting. Sarah grasped it, and, grinning, squeezed it lovingly.   
  
Before Sarah knew it, her mother slowly pulled her into the mirror. Sarah felt her hand slip through. Then, her whole arm. Sarah continued to smile, despite the fact she was scared. Even if this was a dream, she had no idea what would be on the other side of her own mirror.   
  
"Mom?" Whispered Sarah. Linda continued to pull her in. She stood on her vanity, careful not to break anything, and stepped fully into the mirror, leaving her world behind for the second time in two days.   
  
As Sarah crossed over on the other side of the mirror, she saw that she wasn't wearing her nightgown. Instead, she was wearing a long, white dress. A familiar dress. A ball dress.   
  
Sarah realized she was wearing the white ball dress she had worn after Jareth gave her the peach. When they were dancing. The same white ball dress that her music box doll wore. Sarah looked at Linda, hoping to find the answers. Her mother's features-the brown hair, brown eyes, kind smile-all began to fade. Just as her friends had when the party ended. Now, Sarah noticed, she was in a castle.   
  
Blond hair, hard, blue and green eyes, evil smile-this wasn't her mother!   
  
"Hello, Sarah." The imposter sneered, and Sarah gasped. Not again! She told herself. This isn't happening to me again! 


	2. It's Not Fair!

Chapter 2~ It's Not Fair!   
  
  
  
Sarah stared coldly at Jareth. Why did he do this? What where his plans? Why was she at his castle, in the center of the Labyrinth, after she'd defeated him?   
  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice weak, but harsh. Jareth smirked.   
  
"What kind of greeting is that, Sarah?" He asked.   
  
"How could you? How cruel can you be?" Jareth's smirk faded.   
  
"Me? Cruel?" He repeated. "Oh, Sarah. Your eyes-they're crueler, you know it." Sarah watched him carefully as he circled her, looking her over like a hawk.   
  
Jareth observed Sarah's face: scared, although pretending she wasn't, upset, and puzzled. He grinned.   
  
"I love the way you look when you're scared." Sarah's eyes widened.   
  
"I doubt that's true." She challenged. "You're not capable of love."   
  
"Really? Is that so?"   
  
"You think tricking me into coming here again is love? You think pretending to be my mother is love? You think…" Sarah looked down at the ball dress. It was beautiful, enchanting-but it was from Jareth; she wouldn't have anything to do with it. "Get this of off me." Sarah's voice lowered, and she meant it.   
  
"Patients. First, we'll talk."   
  
"I don't want to talk. I want to go home and forget about this stupid place you call the 'Underground'. But most of all, I want to forget about YOU." Jareth laughed.   
  
"Perhaps you didn't hear me," he insisted. "I said let's talk first." He grabbed Sarah's arm and began to walk around the castle. "So, how's the child?" Jareth asked, obviously referring to Toby. Sarah tried to pull free, but couldn't, and told herself to just go along with it.   
  
"He's fine. I just hope he doesn't remember this someday and have nightmares." Jareth didn't seem to hear her, or at least he pretended not to.   
  
"Sarah, I've been waiting for you to say it, and I'm disappointed that it hasn't occurred to you yet." Sarah was confused. She prepared herself for another trick, but he just stared at her and sighed.   
  
"Must I do it all myself?" Jareth cleared his throat. Then, trying his best, he imitated Sarah's cries of, "It's not fair!" He laughed yet again and watched her for a few seconds. Sarah said nothing, just pulled herself from Jareth's grip, crossed her arms over her chest-which was difficult because the sleeves of the dress would hardly allow it-and shook her head.   
  
"If you were really watching me in that idiotic crystal of yours, you would have found out I've accepted the fact that life's not fair." Her eyes narrowed and flashed fire toward Jareth. He took a small step back, but quickly shook himself. She's only a girl. She can't do any damage, now. Even those silly words won't work. Only the first time. Only the first time. Only… The words repeated themselves in his mind.   
  
"Well, no matter," he assured her. "I'd like to tell you my plans."   
  
"Wonderful. Just what I wanted to hear." Sarah mumbled. Jareth stared at her, sniffed, and again ignored the remark.   
  
"At thirteen o' clock this evening, we'll be married."   
  
"What?!" Sarah shouted.   
  
"I said, you'll be my wife-the Goblin Queen."   
  
Sarah tried to think, but her mind was a blank. What was she going to do? There was nothing she could do. Except…   
  
"Through dangers untold-" She began.   
  
"Ha!" Interrupted Jareth. "You think that will work again? Twice in the same night? No, sorry. Only the first time, and never again."   
  
Damn! Sarah still racked her brain. She was defenseless. Without the Words, or even her friends, there was nothing she could do. Unless… Yes! That was it! Try to convince him that it's a mistake!   
  
"Me?" She started out, her heart pounding. "Marry you? I'm only fifteen, and you're…you're…"   
  
"Immortal." Grinned Jareth casually.   
  
"Really? You don't look older than two hundred." Sarah insisted. Jareth grew impatient with this disrespectful young girl.   
  
"Your sarcasm will only get you into trouble, Sarah!" He raised his hand, ready to bring it forward to Sarah's face. She turned away, but reasoned out he changed his mind, and waited for his alternative.   
  
She didn't have to wait long. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Jareth seized her arm again and pulled her after him.   
  
"Where are you taking me now?" She demanded, not really expecting an answer.   
  
"To an oubliette," replied Jareth hurriedly. "You are to stay there. In the dark. And when you're ready-or when I decide, whichever comes first-I'll let you out."   
  
He led Sarah down long, dark corridors, out into hot, dead, overgrown gardens, and through grotesque, slimy pools that reminded Sarah of the Bog of Eternal Stench. And all the while, Sarah was trying to brake free from Jareth's grip-but he was too strong, and the only result was sore arms.   
  
Finally, as they approached the oubliette, Sarah couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Let me go, you rat!" She ordered. Jareth ignored her once again. Sarah took a deep breath. I don't really expect this to work, she thought, but it's my only chance. So here goes nothing… "Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus! Help!" She screamed. Jareth stopped turned to face her.   
  
"You'll find that your friends won't be able to help you this time." He informed Sarah. A wry smile crossed his face, then turned into a laugh.   
  
"Why not?" Sarah glared at him.   
  
"It so happens that after the party, when they left-"   
  
"How did you know about that party?"   
  
"Didn't you see that white owl outside your window, sitting a tree branch?"   
  
"You..you..!" Sarah freed herself again and rubbed her arms.   
  
"After they came back to the Underground, I captured them, and and am now holding them prisoner. So, I'd advise you save your breath." He grabbed for her arm again, caught it-despite Sarah's attempts to run-and pulled her along to the entrance of the black, frightening oubliette.   
  
"No!" Sarah cried as Jareth forced her into the hole.   
  
"It's the only way to convince you." He sighed and closed the hole door. "Such a pity." Sarah heard him walk away, and in spite of the fact that she couldn't see, and that she didn't know what was down here, she laid down on the hard, cold ground.   
  
"It's not fair." She whispered. "It isn't." Sarah took a deep breath, turned onto her side, and cried herself to sleep. 


	3. What To Do

Chapter 3~ What To Do   
  
Sarah woke up the next morning, warm and surrounded by light-more light than in the oubliette. She got up slowly, noticing she was wearing blue jeans, brown, slip-on shoes, and a white, decorate vest over a white blouse. Her own clothes! But why? Was she home? Sarah looked at the clock.   
  
"Oh, no." She groaned. Thirteen hours, she thought. Not twelve; thirteen.   
  
"Sarah?" A muffled voice made Sarah freeze, her heart pounding.   
  
"Who? Where are you?" She circled the room-Jareth's Throne Room, she knew-and saw…it couldn't be, could it? "Hoggle?" Sarah ran to her friend, who seemed to be just standing in the middle of the Throne Room. "Oh, Hoggle, I-" she ran to hug him, but just as she reached him, Sarah ran into something. Something hard, but…invisible.   
  
Soon, she saw Ludo, and then Sir Didymus atop Ambrocious.   
  
"My Lady, you're awake!" Cried Didymus happily. Sarah nodded and approached the invisible barrier. It was smooth to the touch, clear, and round. Familiar…   
  
"No!" Cried Sarah. "You're-you're trapped in one of The Rat's crystals." She looked around, biting her lip. "And there's nothing I can break it with."   
  
"How Sarah get back?" Ludo questioned.   
  
"I was pulled through my mirror by-"   
  
"By yours truly!" Jareth stood in one of the many archways. "Good morning, Sarah." Sarah turned away and leaned on the crystal.   
  
"Ludo, call the rocks," she whispered.   
  
"He already tried that-it didn't work!" Hoggle whispered back. "I don't know what he wants, but he has it planned out, alright." Sarah nodded again.   
  
"No secrets," warned Jareth. Sarah spun around and faced him.   
  
"Why have you imprisoned them?" Inquired Sarah. "They've done nothing wrong."   
  
"Because of what the mortals Aboveground call 'Plan B'." Jareth walked over to the crystal and leaned against it.   
  
"Plan B?" Repeated Sarah. She stepped back. "What was Plan A?"   
  
"The oubliette, of course."   
  
"Why did you give up on Plan A so fast?"   
  
Jareth sighed and walked to his throne, staring at the clock.   
  
"No reason," he muttered. "Sarah, remember how you told me yesterday that you wouldn't marry me?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well, I decided that, since your friends mean more to you than I do, perhaps you'd like to see them killed. At your expense, of course." He laughed rottenly.   
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
"Wouldn't I?" Jareth slumped in the throne. "Sarah, you have no idea what I'm capable of doing-what I will and won't do." Sarah stared blankly at him. She knew all the cold stares in the world, or the Underground, for that matter, couldn't make him change his mind.   
  
"What can I do?" Sarah immediately regretted asking that question. There was only one thing she could do.   
  
"Sarah, have you lost your sense already?" Jareth knew what Sarah was thinking. He smiled and waited for Sarah to bargain with him. Sarah bit her lip again and fought back the tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
"If I marry you," she steadied her voice, "will you let them go?" Jareth sat up.   
  
"Yes, I'd let them go."   
  
"Don't trust him!" Hoggle thrust his hands up against the crystal. "Sarah, we'll be fine." Sarah still bit her lip. Her brain failed her, and there wasn't anything else she could think of to do. We'll be fine. Sarah didn't believe Hoggle. If she did leave, Jareth would kill them. But she couldn't leave-and she would rather be trapped in an Oubliette forever than leave her friends behind for Jareth to kill them.   
  
"Don't trust him!" Hoggle repeated. Jareth approached the crystal and touched it. Suddenly, Hoggle shook violently, moaned, and fell to the floor. No one moved.   
  
"Hoggle!" Sarah let the tears fall down her cheeks. She pounded on the crystal, trying hard to break it, but stopped, her fists sore and red. She whirled around to face Jareth, who sat back on his throne, no expression on his face. "What did you do to him?!" She screamed, sobbing so hard she could barely see.   
  
"Nothing, he's just in shock. Get it? Shock?" He laughed at his own joke and watched Sarah as she slowly sat down next to Hoggle. She knew Jareth was watching her, not caring. The only thing he did care about was making her his wife. And that can't happen. Sarah told herself. I would never marry such a horrible person. What I have to do is get out of here and find someone to help me free my friends and help Hoggle. Sarah, stop it! Stop crying right now! How are you going to help Hoggle and the others if you can't even think straight?   
  
Sarah forced herself to stop crying, and glanced at Jareth. He was still on his throne, watching her, but nothing more. Suddenly, she remembered: the archway. The one Jareth had stood in earlier. It led to where she had desperately tried to find Toby among the stairs-both upside down and right side up. If I can just make it past that archway, maybe…maybe I can go back and get help…   
  
Before she even knew what she was doing, Sarah was running for the archway. She only looked back once, right before she went through it, to see Jareth's surprised face. "Guards!" Sarah heard him call. "Go after her!"   
  
Sarah ran faster, and stopped abruptly. Everything had changed! There weren't any staircases, no passages, hardly any space to walk on. It had all changed. Now, there were holes-everywhere. Holes, and little space in between them.   
  
"She went this way!" Cried a Goblin. They were getting closer-she had to…to…jump. I'm not going to do what I did with Toby. She told herself. I'll be careful this time. So here goes…   
  
Taking a deep breath, Sarah jumped over the first hole. She almost lost her balance, but steadied herself, and looked back. The Goblins entered the room, saw Sarah, and immediately the Head Goblin gave orders.   
  
"You-go that way! You-go this way! I'll go straight! Move it!" The Goblins spread out, ready to jump; ready to catch her.   
  
Sarah jumped again, this space between smaller than the last. Once more she looked back. The Goblins nearly caught her arm, but she jumped yet again, careful where she stepped.   
  
But all her efforts where in vein, because though she had her balance, Sarah didn't jump far enough, and fell, screaming, into darkness below.   
  
She wasn't sure how long she fell, or where she fell to, but Sarah felt someone grab her arm.   
  
"Got you!" Cried the voice. "And you thought you could escape!" Sarah was lifted, safe on ground, and, taking one look at who had helped her back up, Sarah fainted. 


	4. Making A Bargain

Chapter 4~ Making A Bargain   
  
  
  
Sarah woke up, for the second time that day, in Jareth's castle. She was, again, in the Throne Room, but this time she was being watched over by Goblins. She saw her friends, still in the crystal.   
  
"Ludo? Sir Didymus?" Sarah whispered. She got up cautiously, eyeing the King's minions, and approached the crystal.   
  
"Get away," warned a Goblin.   
  
"Back off," cautioned another.   
  
Suddenly, the Goblins started to close in on her, telling her to stay away, back off, not to touch it. It was all too much for her; Sarah screamed.   
  
Jareth ran into the Throne Room, surveyed the scene, and grew furious. The Goblins left in a hurry-not wanting to stick around for Jareth's wrath.   
  
"You idiots!" He shouted after them. Sarah, a little shaken, backed up against the crystal, and tried to breath normally. "Sarah, are you all right?" Jareth took her hand.   
  
"Don't touch me!"   
  
"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life?"   
  
"Saving my life? Making it miserable, is what you mean."   
  
Jareth turned from Sarah and smiled. "So, have you noticed yet that you can't escape?"   
  
"I'm not going to marry you!" Sarah shook her head. "Why can't you understand that? Do you need help?"   
  
"I'm not mad, Sarah." Replied Jareth flatly as he glanced through the crystal. "Pity about Hoggle, isn't it?"   
  
"Is he…dead? You din't kill him, did you?" Sarah was ready to cry again, but she took a deep breath and waited.   
  
"No, but I will-if you decide you'd rather not be wed to me."   
  
"What happens; you kill them and then what? You kill me next?"   
  
"I could never kill you, Sarah."   
  
"Why not?" Sarah smiled solemnly. Jareth wouldn't kill her-she knew that even before he said it.   
  
"Because you're a worthy challenge. And it's fun to see you try to escape."   
  
"I'll find a way," Sarah assured him. "Just wait."   
  
"You see?" Laughed Jareth. "So, who's going to die first?" He held his hand up to the crystal, ready to murder any or all of her friends.   
  
"NO!" Cried Sarah. "Let them go! Please!" She couldn't help it. She began sobbing, each sob murder on Jareth's soul.   
  
"Marry me," he managed to say. Sarah put her head in her hands. This can't be happening, she though. There has to be another way. But there wasn't. Not this time.   
  
"Jareth!" Sarah got his attention just before he touched the crystal. "I will. I'll marry you. But you must let them go."   
  
Jareth grinned, the one grin Sarah couldn't stand, because it meant true evil.   
  
"Agreed." He raised both hands, and the crystal shattered. Sarah held her arms up to protect herself from the glass, but nothing touched her.   
  
When she looked up, Sarah saw Ludo and Sir Didymus survey the room, no longer in their Crystal Prison. She ran to them, throwing her arms around Ludo best she could, then scratching Ambrocious behind the ears.   
  
"Sir Didymus?" Sarah whispered as she hugged him.   
  
"My Lady?"   
  
"Listen closely. You have to find a way Aboveground. It's the only way to get me out of here and to help Hoggle. Find my father-or my stepmother. Tell them to come with you. Bring them here, and hurry, or I'll have to marry The Rat." Didymus nodded and bowed.   
  
"All right, enough of that, off you go!" Jareth waved his hand, and Ludo, Didymus, and Ambrocious faded slowly away.   
  
"What's going to happen to Hoggle?" Sarah knelt next to him, worried.   
  
"He'll be fine," insisted Jareth. Again, he waved his hand, and Hoggle, just opening his eyes and seeing Sarah, reached out to hold his friend's hand. Sarah, too reached out, hoping to touch Hoggle's hand before he disappeared completely. But that, too, was in vein. Hoggle was soon just a vision, and Sarah was left alone with Jareth in the Throne Room.   
  
"So, prepared for the wedding?" Jareth knelt by Sarah and touched her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off and looked him in the eye. Despite their color, they were somehow gray, cold, evil-but there was something else there, too. Sarah couldn't quite tell what, but it was something.   
  
"Give me a week," She told Jareth. Her tears had started again, and Jareth was hurt by them-he couldn't stand to see her cry-and he turned away.   
  
"Fine, a week. But in one week, we're to be wed."   
  
Sarah nodded and stood up.   
  
"Where have my friends gone?" She asked, making sure they were safe.   
  
"They're within my Labyrinth…somewhere." Answered Jareth, sighing.   
  
Good. She told herself. Ludo, Didymus, I'm counting on you to bring someone back here to help me and Hoggle-wherever he is.   
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Sarah didn't even know it was her talking. It wasn't everyday she'd ask the King of the Goblins where in his castle she would be staying. "I hate waking up in this creepy place." It was obvious to Jareth that Sarah meant the Throne Room, but he acted as if she hadn't said a thing about it.   
  
"Come with me," Jareth said, more of a command than a request. His voice wasn't threatening, he didn't pull her arm, but Sarah followed him as if by some force. She stared blankly ahead, no expression on her face, but Jareth knew Sarah was crying inside. "This is it," he enlightened her when they reached the room. Jareth opened the door, allowing Sarah to go in first. She said nothing, but glanced around the room. There was a bed, a small fireplace, a pile of books in the corner, and, was it really?   
  
"Lancelot?" Sarah allowed herself to whisper his name, despite the fact that her throat was dry from all her crying. She ran to her dear friend, who was lying on the bed, and hugged him tightly-nearly forgetting Jareth was in the room.   
  
"Ahem," he cleared his throat.   
  
"Oh," Sarah jumped a bit, but Jareth didn't notice.   
  
"I hope you like it here. When we're married-"   
  
"Go away," Sarah lowered her voice.   
  
"This is my castle!" Jareth walked into the room, glaring at Sarah. "You're behavior better change, and I mean it! My castle, my rules!"   
  
Sarah felt her face grow hot. Tears welled up in her eyes again, though she quickly blinked them back.   
  
"Quit treating me like a child!" She ordered.   
  
Suddenly, without thinking, Sarah slapped Jareth hard enough to make a cracking sound that echoed off the walls.   
  
Jareth, having never been slapped before, drew back and put a hand to his throbbing cheek. Sarah blinked in surprise. A tiny grin formed on her lips, but it soon faded, and she waited for her punishment.   
  
"You…you're to stay in here without food or water or any Goblin contact until further notice!" Shouted Jareth. He started to leave, but instead turned around and paced by the only window in the room. "You and those friends of yours-you've been planning something, haven't you?" Sarah sat on the bed and folded her arms across her chest. Jareth grew angry, but didn't lose his temper. "Never mind," he remarked, and turned to go.   
  
The door slammed shut, and Sarah swore she could feel the bed vibrate. She took a few deep breaths, walked over to the window, and looked out at the Labyrinth below.   
  
"Ludo, Didymus, where are you? Hurry, okay? And help Hoggle, if you can find him." She sighed and, taking Lancelot into her arms, grabbed a book, then flopped on the bed and began to read. 


	5. Helping A Friend

Chapter 5~ Helping a friend   
  
  
"Well, we're close, Sir Ludo. We're at the very gates of the Labyrinth!" Sir Didymus, Ambrocious, and Ludo had spent the entire day and night searching for a way out of the Labyrinth.   
  
Ludo hadn't talked much; he and Didymus and said but a few words here and there, but no real conversation took place. Didymus deemed that okay, considering they were both worried about Sarah, and of course Hoggle. They hadn't found him anywhere in the Labyrinth, but then again, it was a big maze, and it was constantly changing.   
  
"Ludo open?" Ludo pointed to the large double doors between them and the outside where they'd find-where they hoped they'd find-the particular door Aboveground.   
  
"Yes, my brother, you may open them." Didymus dismounted Ambrocious, truly his loyal steed, for the dog had endured the journey without a single complaint.   
  
Ludo pushed the doors open, slowly, because they were so large, and he, Didymus, and Ambrocious stepped out into barrens beyond the Labyrinth.   
  
"No different than inside," commented Didymus, "almost everything is dead!"   
  
"Tired," Ludo informed him with a yawn. Didymus nodded.   
  
"Yes, that I am, too. But Our Lady needs us to find her parents before it is too late." Ambrocious nudged Didymus' hand.   
  
"Sawah be okay," Ludo assured the fox-kinght as they walked on.   
  
"Let's hope so, brother." Sir Didymus sighed and thought. "What was it that Our Lady told us she said? The words that led her here in the first place?" Ludo shrugged and picked up Ambrocious-he carried the dog while he slept-and tried to think.   
  
"Gobwins," Ludo offered.   
  
"Yes, yes! Something about Goblins." Didymus suddenly lit up. "I've got it! The words Our Lady spoke were, 'I wish the Goblins would come and take you away-right now!'"   
  
A bright glow caused the trio to shield their eyes. As if by magic, a porthole-like door appeared out of thin air-right in the middle of the barrens!   
  
"We find Sawah's pawents?" Grinned Ludo.   
  
"Yes, Sir Ludo." Didymus laughed and charged in. "My Lady, we'll save you yet!   
  
* * * * *   
  
A sort of sucking noise made it absolute that the "door" had closed. Ambrocious was no longer asleep, and Ludo put him down on the grass.   
  
The creatures had "landed" in the park. The same park that a girl had recited The Words and was watched by a white owl from a distance.   
  
"Ambrocious, Sir Ludo, this must be the Aboveground!" Exclaimed Didymus happily. "Now, let us find Our Lady's parents!"   
  
They'd not taken more than a few steps when a boy, around Sarah's age, walked past them-then stopped and stared at the strange group.   
  
"Uh, are you guys, like…actors or something?" He stammered. Ludo was about to say no, but Sir Didymus spoke first.   
  
"Yes, good boy. We are actors…from the Underground Theater." He answered. "I am Sir Didymus," the knight bowed nobly, "and this is Ludo," the yeti smiled, "and this is my steed, Ambrocious." The dog barked and laid down, exhausted from the all-night journey. They boy smirked.   
  
"Uh, sure." He extended his hand. "I'm Chris. Chris Welden."   
  
"Well, Sir Chris, we were wondering if perhaps you could help us locate someone? You see, we're helping a friend." Chris nodded, a bit unsure, but he looked around and, seeing no one, listened to the actor's words.   
  
"We're looking for the parents of one Lady Sarah Williams." Chris' face lightened, and he smiled.   
  
"Sarah? I know where she lives." Chris began walking slowly toward the bridge that stretched forth over the river. "Follow me," he told them. Ambrocious slowly rose to his feet, Sir Didymus mounted him, and the group set off for Sarah's house.   
  
Chris showed the three newcomers around the city as he led them to their destination. He was surprised as to how knightly Didymus acted, like he lived in the Renaissance. His dialect, his elegance, his manners-even his clothes. Chris respected him.   
  
"We cwose?" Questioned Ludo. Chris laughed. He hadn't seen anything like Ludo before, and probably never would again.   
  
"Yeah. Just through these hedges." He pointed to a group of tall shrubs that separated Sarah's yard from the neighbors' yard they had cut through. "I have to get to work." Chris waved and started to jog down the street.   
  
"Thank you, good sir!" Praised Didymus.   
  
"Welcome!" Chris turned the corner and was out of sight.   
  
"Well then," Sir Didymus took the lead and he, Ambrocious, and Ludo made their way to the Williams' front porch. Didymus knocked, cleared his throat, and waited. "Remember, Sir Ludo, we're actors." Ludo nodded.   
  
Sarah's stepmother opened the door, took one look at the unusual trio, but mostly at Ludo, and gasped, putting a had to her heart.   
  
"Who are you?!" She demanded.   
  
"Please, Lady Williams, we wish you no harm. We need to speak with you."   
  
"Lady Williams" tried to hold back a grin. She'd never been called that before-it sounded sort of humorous.   
  
"May I ask where you're from?" She questioned.   
  
"Certainly." Agreed Didymus. "We are actors from the Underground Theater."   
  
"Underground Theater?" Karen tilted her head. "Never heard of it."   
  
"Oh, it's quite far away," lied Didymus. "Could we talk, dear Lady?"   
  
Karen eyed the group. The dog. There was something so amicable about him. She nodded solemnly and stepped back, allowing Ludo and Sir Didymus inside.   
  
"Would it be all right if your, um, dog stayed outside?" Karen stood in the doorway, trying to be polite, but respecting her house rules just the same.   
  
"Oh, yes. Ambrocious," he paused and looked out the door at his steed, who happily sat and stayed, "you stay there and be good, okay?" The dog barked.   
  
Karen smiled and shut the door. As she sat down in the living room, across from the "actors", she looked confused.   
  
"So, um, what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" She tried to sound courteous-but she had a beast and a talking knight-like fox sitting in her living room!   
  
Ludo and Didymus looked at one another.   
  
"Well, Lady Williams…your stepdaughter, Sarah, is doomed to marry the King of the Goblins; Jareth of the Underground." 


	6. Severe Punishment

Chapter 6- Severe Punishment   
  
Sarah spent most of her morning the next day reading books and hearing her stomach grumble. Jareth hadn't brought her anything; maybe he meant what he'd said.   
  
She'd just finished reading Gulliver's Travels when someone knocked on her door.   
  
"Yeah?" Sarah closed the book and sat up on the bed.   
  
"It's me."   
  
"Of course it is."   
  
Jareth walked in, carrying a large tray.   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked angrily.   
  
"Never mind," Sarah rolled her eyes, annoyed. She sighed and saw at the food on the tray. "What made you change your mind? Oh, I forgot: you lost yours." Jareth's face turned red. He set the tray on a near by table, fearing he'd break it if his temper got out of control.   
  
"You know, Sarah, you could easily go back into the Oubliette." He threatened. Sarah shrugged.   
  
"Won't be any different than in here." She offered. "The only difference is that there's more light in here, but not much more."   
  
"You'd better change your attitude," warned Jareth. "I won't marry such a defiant, unrespectable girl!"   
  
"Good!" Sarah lay back on the bed, grabbed the next book on the pile, and, pretending to ignore Jareth, began reading.   
  
"You know what I meant." Jareth closed the door behind him. "So, you've only got six days left. What do you plan to do?"   
  
Sarah glimpsed up from the book. Jareth had that stupid grin on his face again.   
  
"I figure I'll read, eat, and sleep. And if I feel like it, I'll even try to get along with those idiot Goblins of yours. They tried to get me killed a few times, but other than that, I'm sure we could sing 'Kumbya' together or something!"   
  
Jareth wasn't sure what "Kumbya" was, but he didn't give it a second thought.   
  
"Watch your words!" He snapped suddenly. "You're lucky I came up here and brought you food."   
  
"Lucky, lucky me," muttered Sarah. She turned a page in the book. "Go away."   
  
"Why should I? I live here."   
  
"I said go away!" Sarah flung the book she was reading across the small room-just missing the Goblin King's head. She knew she was being a baby, and she didn't care.   
  
"How dare you!" Jareth shouted. He pulled a crystal from the air and aimed toward Sarah, then drew back is arm and pretended to throw it at her.   
  
But before he could stop himself, Jareth acidently released the crystal. It shattered on the bed post and a large shard flew at Sarah.   
  
The next thing she knew, her arm was throbbing.   
  
"What did you…?" Sarah stared at Jareth, wincing in pain. She looked down at her right arm and cried out. It was bleeding through her sleeve and it hurt to move it. Sarah flinched as she carefully rolled up her sleeve. "Why did you...? What have you done?!" She cried. A large, gaping cut had stretched from her wrist all the way up to her elbow. She carefully pulled the shard out, causing the cut to bleed more.   
  
"I…I…oh, Sarah…" Jareth toppled over his words. He hadn't meant to do this. He only wanted to threaten her like he had in the Labyrinth, so Sarah would shape up. But nothing like this…   
  
Sarah let tears of pain fall gradually down her cheeks. She instantly forgot who she was dealing with and began treated Jareth like a person.   
  
"Do you have anything that resembles a First Aid Kit?" She asked.   
  
"A what?"   
  
"Any bandages or disinfectant or anything?" Sarah rolled down her bloody sleeve and pressed on the cut. She'd once learned that applying pressure on a wound helped slow the bleeding. "Wait-can't you just stop it with your magic?" Jareth shook his head.   
  
"No, I cannot. It was only meant to be a warning, so that I can't reverse it."   
  
"Oh, great!" Sarah got off the bed, and, holding her bleeding arm, opened the door and rushed out of the room, Jareth right behind her.   
  
"Where are you going?" He wondered.   
  
"Do you have any clean water?" Sarah answered, ignoring his question.   
  
"Yes, of course." They entered the Throne Room. "Guards, get some water!" Sarah stopped and turned around, her face surprised.   
  
"You're trusting them to get water?" She questioned. "This outta be good."   
  
"They may be idiots, but they're the best help I have around here!"   
  
One of the Guards rolled his eyes. Here we go again with the fighting! He thought. You'd think they were married already! Sheesh! He left when he thought Jareth was eyeing him. It took fifteen minutes, but the Guards brought back a bowl of what appeared to be lake water. But that's not what Sarah though of it.   
  
"You call that clean?" She complained.   
  
"What's wrong this time?" Jareth demanded.   
  
"First of all-it's brown water. Second of all-there are things floating in it."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And I could get sick from it; my arm could get infected!" Sarah rolled up her sleeve again. The blood still gushed from her arm.   
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
  
It took an hour, but they finally stopped the bleeding. Jareth tore some cloth pieces from his cape-despite Sarah's objections-and wrapped them around the cut.   
  
"I'm really, very sorry, Sarah," apologized Jareth.   
  
"That's okay." Sarah said flatly.   
  
"How's your arm?"   
  
"It stings, you dope. How else should it be?"   
  
Jareth was about to make a rude reply, but stopped himself. There was an awkward silence, too awkward to handle, and Sarah broke it after a moment.   
  
"Thanks." She looked up at him as she lay back on the bed, and smiled a little. He wasn't really evil. He just needed to learn how to show kindness more often.   
  
"I'm to blame, but you're welcome." Sarah saw it again-that entity in his eyes. She'd seen it before. It was the goodness inside him, trying to reach out but failing.   
  
"Could I change?" Sarah pointed to her blood-soaked shirt.   
  
"Sure," Jareth permitted. He turned to go, about to close the door behind him, when he quickly turned back. "Are you going to be okay? You lost a lot of blood. Do you feel dizzy or weak?"   
  
"No, I'll be fine." Sarah assured him. She gave him a weak smile and lightly patted her arm. Jareth wasn't so sure, but he seemed convinced enough.   
  
"Okay. Eat breakfast and maybe get some rest?"   
  
Sarah nodded. Jareth smiled and closed the door. Sighing, he started to walk down the hall when he heard a sort of thud. He ran back into Sarah's room and gasped in shock.   
  
Sarah had passed out on the floor! 


	7. Good Or Evil?

Chapter 7~ Good or Evil?   
  
Sarah opened her eyes gradually. She felt dizzy, and a bit nauseous. She turned her head to look at her arm. It seemed as though someone had put new, real bandages on instead of pieces of Jareth's cape…   
  
"Oh my god!" Sarah whispered. "Where am I?" She looked around the room. The room! It…it was a hospital room! How did she get in a hospital room?   
  
Okay-retrace your steps. Sarah told herself, sitting up slowly so she didn't get even dizzier. You were going to change your shirt and then you felt faint and everything got dark…   
  
"Miss Williams, are you feeling okay?" A tall man in a white coat with a clipboard came into Sarah's room. He smiled at her and looked at her chart. "I'm Doctor Riley. Now, from what your chart says…you cut your arm, you lost a vast amount of blood, and you passed out?" Sarah nodded and pushed a lock of hair out of her face.   
  
"Um, this may sound unusual, but-am I…on Earth?" Sarah stared Dr. Riley. His smile faded and his expression was confused.   
  
"Yes, Miss Williams."   
  
"Sarah, please."   
  
"Yes, Sarah. This is Earth. Why do you ask?"   
  
Sarah shrugged, trying not to sound like a lunatic.   
  
"Oh, no reason." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "Dr. Riley? Could you do me a favor?"   
  
"Hmm?" Dr. Riley was checking her chart again, smiling to himself.   
  
"Could you call my dad and my stepmother?"   
  
"Already done." He grinned, then seemed to remember something. "I almost forgot. Would you like to meet the man who brought you in?" Dr. Riley heard his name over the intercom and glanced at his watch.   
  
"Sure," Sarah agreed. Maybe I dreamed it. She thought. Maybe I got cut here Aboveground and someone brought me in and maybe this is all a dream.   
  
"Sarah?" Jareth poked his head in her room as Dr. Riley left. "You feeling all right? Can I come in?" Jareth sat in one of the two chairs across from her bed.   
  
"You brought me in?" Sarah's look of surprised made Jareth chuckle.   
  
"Yeah. The story is that you were in that park again and you cut yourself. I, too, was walking through and happened to notice you had passed out. How's that?" Sarah couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Wow, you could be a writer," she said sarcastically. "But I don't think my dad and Karen will buy it." Jareth sat up in his chair.   
  
"Your parents are coming to the hospital?" He looked alarmed.   
  
"Yeah. Why?" Sarah sensed he was up to something.   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"You touch them and our deal is off!" Sarah tried to keep her voice just above a whisper so one would think Jareth was trying to murder her.   
  
"Sarah, I don't believe you!" His voice also above a whisper. "I wouldn't do that." But Jareth still paced the room.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. Williams ten minutes later. Sarah was greeted with hugs and kisses and questions. Even a gurgle from Toby-who's parents couldn't find a sitter for.   
  
"Hey, babe," Sarah greeted. Jareth glared at Toby from behind the door. It was obvious he was still jealous, but he'd controlled himself best he could.   
  
"Oh, Dr. Riley, what happened?" Karen looked worried-a little too worried. Sarah figured her stepmother was just putting on a show for her father.   
  
"Well, Sarah cut herself somehow and then Mr. Jareth King…" the doctor stopped and looked around the room. "Where is that guy? He keeps disappearing. Odd fellow."   
  
"I bet," muttered Sarah under her breath. She whispered to Toby, "If he touches you, he's gonna get it!"   
  
Jareth waited until no one was looking and stepped out from behind the door. Toby immediately began to cry and Sarah wasn't surprised.   
  
He remembers me, Jareth thought. Sarah gave her brother back to Karen and laid down in her hospital bed.   
  
"Ah, Mr. King," addressed Dr. Riley.   
  
"Jareth, please."   
  
"Yes, Jareth. These are the Williams. Sarah's parents."   
  
Mr. Williams shook Jareth's hand and smiled politely. Karen shifted Toby in her arms and did the same.   
  
"Thank you so much," she grinned. "You saved her life."   
  
I love her. Jareth wanted to say. And she'll love me someday. We're going to be married, and then she'll see. She'll see what I'm really like. But he didn't say it.   
  
"I'm sure she'd have done the same," Jareth assumed. Sarah couldn't believe this. He was really kissing up.   
  
"No, I would not have!" She yelled, making Toby cry harder.   
  
"Sarah!" Mr. Williams shouted. "That's what you have to say after this man brought you in?"   
  
"And gave blood for the transfusion," Dr. Riley spoke up.   
  
Sarah was stunned. She felt faint again, but she took a few deep breaths and waited. He better have a good explanation! She thought.   
  
"I just…she needed it fast…she lost a lot, and-" Jareth was really pouring it on, pretending to be modest and all.   
  
"We thought we'd lose her." Dr. Riley interrupted. "We'd just run out of O type blood and there wasn't anybody who matched her blood type for the transfusion-except for him." He pointed to Jareth who was turning red with embarrassment. "He gave the blood, we gave it to Sarah, and here she is, alive and nearly well."   
  
Mr. Williams was ready to hug this man for helping his daughter, but instead shook his hand again.   
  
"Jareth," mumbled Karen. Sarah heard her say it, and she focused her attention on her stepmother. "Where have I heard that name?" She shifted Toby in her arms again and thought. "Excuse me, Jareth-what did you say your last name was?"   
  
"King." Jareth, too, got a little suspicious.   
  
"King," Mrs. Williams repeated. Suddenly it clicked. "Do you have actor friends from a place called the Underground Theater?"   
  
Jareth and Sarah eyed each other, both getting nervous.   
  
"What are their names?"   
  
"Um…one was Ludo-a big, hairy beast. The other one was…Sir…" she tried to remember, "Sir…Didymus. Yes, and he had a dog named Ambrocious."   
  
Sarah and Jareth glanced at one another again.   
  
"Yes, I know those three. What of them?"   
  
Mrs. Williams laughed softly and sighed. She handed Toby to Sarah's father.   
  
"They came to my home yesterday and spoke of how my stepdaughter, was doomed to marry a Goblin King. Jareth of the Underground. I thought that was pretty humorous at the time."   
  
"When was this?"   
  
"Yesterday, I think. Yes, because I remember that dog. It looked so much like Sarah's dog, Merlin."   
  
Sarah, who had been staring at the floor, looked up and held her breath.   
  
"I see. Well, Mrs. Williams, I'm sure it was just a joke. I've never heard of a 'Goblin King' before." He turned to Sarah and stared deep into her eyes. "Have you, Sarah?"   
  
For all she was worth, Sarah wanted to tell her parents that this so-called "life-saver" was indeed the Goblin King and that she hated him. She wanted to have her father hug her and keep her safe from what the Goblin King called "happiness". But all she could say without crying was,   
  
"No, never. Why would I have?"   
  
Jareth released his harsh stare and turned back to Sarah's stepmother.   
  
"Say I was this 'Goblin King'," Jareth made disgusted quotation gestures with his fingers-as if he couldn't possibly be the man he spoke of, "I wouldn't dream of forcing Sarah to marry me. I hardly know her!"   
  
At this, Sarah raised her eyebrows and her jaw dropped open. This was going too far! What was going through Jareth's mind? He was lying to her parents-right in front of her! And who knew what Jareth would do once she was well enough to leave the hospital. It's not like he's going to kidnap me again while I'm recovering. Sarah knew. He cares about my health and safety.   
  
Sarah stopped her thoughts about "Evil Jareth" right there. You're being mean, Sarah. He brought you here, he gave you blood, he cares about you.   
  
But he kidnapped you! Another part of Sarah's thoughts-perhaps the Evil Jareth region-began to fight with her current thoughts.   
  
Yes, but he was decent at times.   
  
Decent?! He practically killed you!   
  
No, he saved me.   
  
Oh, really? What do you call that long cut on your arm?   
  
Sarah stared down at her right arm. The bandages were just beginning to show little red blotches of blood coming through. Rapidly, the tiny blotches became bigger.   
  
"Um, Dr. Riley?" Sarah pointed to her arm and the stains of blood coming through.   
  
"Oh! Well, young lady, you're going to need some new bandages."   
  
"What's happing? What's wrong?" Karen asked, panicking.   
  
"Nothing, Mrs. Williams. Sometimes a cut will get bumped or touched the wrong way, and then the bleeding starts again. I'm sure a new compress will do the trick. But I'll have to ask you all to go to the waiting room for a time."   
  
All three visitors were about to protest, but Toby burst into tears again, and Mr. Williams could see he was fussy because he was tired.   
  
"Sarah, I think we should go home and put Toby to bed. You understand, right?"   
  
"Of course, dad."   
  
"We'll come and visit later, dear." Promised Karen. Sarah flashed her an angry "Don't-Call-Me-'Dear' Look.   
  
"Fine." Sarah said flatly.   
  
"Perhaps," suggested Jareth as they all turned toward the door, "I could talk with you later about what happened?"   
  
"NO!" Shouted Sarah. Everyone faced her and, shocked, watched her face grow red. "I mean, I'd like to talk to Mr. King (it sounded so funny to call him that) after Dr. Riley changes my bandages."   
  
Jareth looked puzzled. What's she up to now? This better not be anything to try to get out of the marriage.   
  
"Would that be alright, Dr. Riley?" Questioned Jareth.   
  
"I can't see the harm in that," the doctor agreed.   
  
"Until then," said Jareth, getting a glimpse of his precious fiancée before Dr. Riley shut the door. 


	8. Ticks And Lies

Chapter 8~ Tricks and Lies   
  
  
  
Sarah half couldn't wait for, half-dreaded Jareth's return. She wanted to talk to him, but not about the wedding, and she didn't want to see that something in his eyes. It distracted her.   
  
After Dr. Riley gave her a new compress, there was a knock at Sarah's door. Dr. Riley smiled again and left. Jareth walked in, sat in the same chair he'd sat in earlier, and put his head in one hand.   
  
"You wished to see me?" The way he asked was so innocent, as if he had no idea what she was going to say.   
  
"You lied, to my parents, right in front of me," Sarah answered. She shook her head slightly. She hadn't wanted to start that way. But now that she'd said it, it sounded appropriate. "You lied about my friends being your friends. You went along with what the doctor said. You made me lie, too. You..you," Sarah could hardly describe the way he'd glared at her. There was hard and cold there. It told her to keep quiet. But his eyes also told her that he wouldn't do anything if she didn't. The something-it just told her that she'd be betraying him somehow. And so she hadn't said anything.   
  
And now she felt like a traitor. "Why?" She demanded softly.   
  
"Sarah, if I told your parents about me being the Goblin King, would they have believed me? Would they have believed any of it? No. They'd think I was mad. You, too. You know as well as I do that they hate the lack of reality in your life."   
  
Sarah knew he was right. And what if they did think Jareth was crazy? Even if they put him somewhere, he'd just escape and find me.   
  
"So, are we going to postpone the wedding?" She asked finally.   
  
"Is that what you were getting at?"   
  
"Dr. Riley says I'll be out in a few days."   
  
"Yes, that's what he says."   
  
"You wouldn't take me back now, would you?"   
  
"No, not yet."   
  
Sarah sighed with relief. Of course he wouldn't. He'd let her stay in the hospital, until she was well enough to leave, then he'd take her back to the castle, and they'd be married.   
  
"Well, visiting hours are over. Bye!" Sarah was acting like a little kid again, trying to get it over with as soon as possible.   
  
"I'm going to keep you company tonight," offered Jareth.   
  
"Oh, no you're not! "   
  
"Wanna bet?"   
  
"You don't have a believable reason for staying."   
  
"Sure I do. So nobody tries to run from me at night."   
  
"I'm really not feeling well enough to run, thank you." Sarah tried to prove it by standing up-which resulted in wincing and nearly falling out of the bed. But, naturally, Jareth helped her back up. And Sarah, naturally, yelled at him to stop touching her.   
  
"Sarah, I'm staying whether you like it or not." Jareth watched Sarah carefully to make sure she was alright.   
  
"Oh, yeah?" Sarah pushed the button on her bed for the nurse to come. She came, and Jareth eyed Sarah angrily.   
  
"You-" he began.   
  
"Nurse, now that visiting hours are over, would you see to it that Mr. King is escorted to the door, please?"   
  
"Yes, Miss Williams." The nurse smiled and turned to Jareth. "Sir, could you please come with me?"   
  
Jareth gave Sarah one last harsh glare, then allowed the nurse to show him out.   
  
"Whew," sighed Sarah. She knew he wouldn't give up so easily, but for the time being, Jareth was gone, and she could sleep in peace tonight.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
Dr. Riley checked on Sarah right before she went to bed. Her arm was doing better, and he told her that Mr. and Mrs. Williams called and said they wished they could come back, but it turned out Toby had a cold.   
  
"Ah, Toby." Sarah remarked. "That kid gets all the attention." She laughed and Dr. Riley left, allowing Sarah drift off.   
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
Sarah could hardly sleep. She kept tossing and turning, and she didn't know why. Dr. Riley had told her right before she went to sleep that she might have a bit of a fever, but she didn't even hear him. All she kept thinking about was Jareth; what did he intended to do when she was well enough to leave?   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Williams," Sarah imagined Jareth saying to her parents, "I am the Goblin King and I wish to take your daughter away to my castle."   
  
Before long, the clock on the table beside her flipped to 3:00 a.m. Sarah groaned, extremely tired, but unable to fall sleep. She was going to have an interesting morning.   
  
Just as she was forcing herself to close her eyes and finally fall asleep, Sarah felt a hand on her forehead. She strained her eyes furiously to see in the dark.   
  
"Oh god, you're burning up!" There came a whisper.   
  
"No I'm not," Sarah insisted. She didn't even know who she was arguing with, but she didn't care; it wasn't her night.   
  
"I'm going to call for the nurse," the someone insisted. They groped around to find the button to call a nurse.   
  
"No, don't! I'm fine."   
  
"Well, how you do expect me to take you back if…" There was silence, and Sarah smiled in the dark.   
  
"Hi, Jareth." She greeted sarcastically. "How are you? I'm just fine. I can't sleep, I have a fever and a headache, and you're in my room when I told you to get out. I'm feeling great. Just great."   
  
"Oh, quiet." Ordered Jareth. He found the button and pushed it.   
  
"So how'd you get in here anyway?" Sarah still smiled, as if this was a big joke she had already gotten and she wanted to play along.   
  
"How else? I just appeared."   
  
"When did you 'just appear'?" Sarah put a hand to her forehead. Still hot, but the nurse would be coming soon.   
  
"At midnight." Was the casual reply.   
  
"Ooo, spooky," Sarah pretended to shudder. Jareth was losing patients.   
  
"Where's that nurse? I think you're delirious." Sarah's smile grew. Jareth could just barely make out her features in the dark, but soon he saw her smile-peaceful and accepting. It made Jareth really shudder.   
  
"No, this fever hasn't affected me in anyway-except that I can't sleep real well. And you know, I just realized something: you can do what you want-marry me, kidnap me, tear me away from my family and friends, even lie to them-but that doesn't mean I'll love or care about you."   
  
Jareth stared at her for the longest time before he spoke.   
  
"Yes, I know. But, maybe someday, you'll change your mind."   
  
Just then, the nurse came in. She wasn't the same nurse who had shown Jareth out earlier, which was good for him.   
  
"Is there a problem, Sarah?"   
  
"Yes, um…"   
  
"Cally."   
  
"Yes, Cally. I have a fever because of my arm," Sarah indicated her right arm, "and I was wondering if you had some aspirin or something."   
  
"Sure, Sarah. I'll get you some right away. Anything else?" Sarah eyed Jareth.   
  
"Could you get him out of here, please." Jareth started to protest, but he whispered to Sarah instead.   
  
"What are you doing? You know I'm going to come back."   
  
"Good point." Sarah thought as Cally waited patiently. "Cally? Could I call my father? I know it's late, but my brother is sick."   
  
"What good will that-?" Jareth began.   
  
"Absolutely," Cally agreed, unaware she had interrupted him. "I'll be right back." She looked at Jareth. "You'll to leave. Sarah needs her rest." Jareth sighed and obeyed.   
  
"You're not going to get away with this," he insisted.   
  
"You deserve it for nearly killing Hoggle," Sarah whispered. Jareth didn't respond as he left. Sarah sighed sadly. Where are you Hoggle? She asked herself. I hope you're okay.   
  
A few minutes later, Cally came back with some aspirin and a paper cup of water.   
  
"Take these and then you can make your call," she told Sarah softly. "That transfusion took a lot out of you. Can you stand up yet?"   
  
"Barely." Sarah swallowed the aspirin some water. "But, if you could help me a little…"   
  
"Oh, of course." Cally went to one side of Sarah's bed and helped her stand. Then, wincing again, Sarah walked slowly to the receptionist's desk.   
  
"I'd like to call my father, please."   
  
"Of course, dear." The receptionist smiled from behind the desk and handed Sarah the phone. "Just dial 9 and then your number."   
  
Sarah dialed and waited. After four rings, her stepmother answered the phone.   
  
"Hello, Williams Residence."   
  
"It's Sarah. Is my dad there?"   
  
"Yes. Hold on, he's giving Toby some medicine." From the soft tap, Sarah guessed that Karen put the phone down on the table. Then, it was picked up again.   
  
"Sarah? Hi, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Her dad's voice was much more cheery that her stepmother's.   
  
"I'm fine. Uh, dad?"   
  
"Yeah, honey?"   
  
"I know Toby has a cold and all, but I was wondering if you could come back to the hospital and sleep in my room tonight. I feel sort of lonely here."   
  
There was a pause, and Sarah thought she heard her father talking to Karen. Sarah hoped he'd say he'd come.   
  
"Well, Sarah, you're stepmother offered to come instead, if that's all right." Sarah sighed angrily and played with the spiral phone cord.   
  
"Yeah, I guess."   
  
"She'll be there soon. Bye, honey."   
  
Sarah hung up the phone and thanked the receptionist. Then, Cally helped her back to her bed.   
  
"Is your father coming?" She asked.   
  
"No, my stepmother is." Sarah didn't even bother pretending she was happy. It wasn't worth it.   
  
After what seemed like forever, Karen showed up. She looked tired, mostly likely from being up with Toby half the night, and she didn't smile when she came in Sarah's room. Not that Sarah cared. "Thanks." She yawned and stretched, then sat back in her bed.   
  
"I could use the sleep," admitted Karen gratefully. Both her and Sarah fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
Jareth, who was watching Sarah from his crystal, knew that if Sarah was giving him her normal attitude, she was feeling better.   
  
It would only be a matter of days before she was released from the hospital…. 


	9. Recovery

Chapter 9~ Recovery   
  
"Sarah you're much stronger." Dr. Riley had checked on Sarah over the next few days, and now he was ready to release her from the hospital. "Just gather your things sign out, and you can go." He left to let Sarah dress, closing the door behind him. Sarah sighed happily. Her parents had done all the paperwork, and said they had a surprise for her at home.   
  
As for Sarah's 'things', family members, friends and a few neighbors sent her flowers and ballons; a picture of Toby smiling in his crib was placed beside her music box. A half-eaten candy bar she'd gotten from the vending machine folded back in its wrapper lay hidden behind a pot of flowers. Sarah took a bite from the chocolate and got into her jeans.   
  
She was all "packed" when she remembered something. Jareth. It wasn't that she'd completely forgotten him-that was impossible-but he hadn't shown up since she'd kicked him out of her room a few nights ago. Jareth was probably outside the hospital somewhere, waiting for her to start walking home so he could take her back with him.   
  
I'll call Chris. Sarah thought quickly. She carried her large, brown box full of all the flowers she was given, Toby's picture, and her music box, and headed out of her room.   
  
The receptionist smiled as Sarah came out. Sarah returned the smile briefly.   
  
"May I use the phone again before I leave?" She adjusted her hold on the box.   
  
"Of course." The receptionist slid the white phone toward Sarah and continued typing on her computer. Sarah dialed Chris Welden's number and waited. In two rings, Chris picked up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey, Chris! It's me, Sarah."   
  
"Sarah! You sound better."   
  
"You heard, huh?"   
  
"Who hasn't?"   
  
"Chris, they released me today. I was wondering if you could give me a ride. My parents could, but they told me they've got a surprise planned."   
  
"Sure, Sarah. I'll be there in five minutes." They both hung up. Then, smiling, she sat in one of the chairs by the main doors.   
  
Chris came about five minutes; he lived just down the road from the hospital. He put Sarah's box in his trunk and they drove off.   
  
"So you have friends who are actors?" Chris turned the corner, past the park.   
  
"Yes." Sarah glanced out the window at the park, then looked away. Chris waited for more, but she was pretty quiet.   
  
"Care to tell me what they were helping you with?" He stopped at a red light and Sarah sighed.   
  
"You wouldn't believe me."   
  
"Try me." Sarah drew a deep breath and began talking very fast.   
  
"There's this guy named Jareth who's the King of the Goblins and he's forcing me to marry him and those "actor" friends of mine are really creatures from the Underground and that's were Jareth lives, but he kidnapped me and then he cut my arm and I fainted and he brought me to the hospital and those creatures were trying to help me." Sarah took another breath and looked at Chris. He stared wide-eyed at her.   
  
"Okay." He responded finally as he passed the post office.   
  
"Okay?" Sarah repeated. "That's all you have to say to me?"   
  
"What would you like me to say?"   
  
"I'm crazy."   
  
"You are. That's why I like you." Chris drove up to the Williams' house and Sarah played with a strand of hair. Then, with another sigh, she got out of the car. Chris got out too, and opened the trunk.   
  
"Thanks for the ride." Sarah took the box from him and Chris closed the trunk.   
  
"You have a great imagination, Sarah," he complimented.   
  
"See? I knew you wouldn't believe me." She muttered.   
  
"I didn't say that," protested Chris.   
  
"You didn't have to," Sarah assured him, crossing the lawn and going up to the porch.   
  
"Bye, Sarah."   
  
"Later, Chris." Sarah smiled faintly, and Chris got in his car and drove off.   
  
Sarah knocked, or rather pounded, on the door, and Karen let her in. She had a cheesy grin on her face.   
  
"Put that on the table," she told Sarah, indicating the box. Sarah obeyed. "Now, close your eyes." She closed them, and her stepmother led her somewhere. Then stopped. "Open them."   
  
No sooner had Sarah opened her eyes than a crowd of her friends and family yelled, "SURPRISE!"   
  
"Dad!" Sarah ran to hug her father.   
  
"How's my little girl?" Mr. Williams returned his daughter's hug. Sarah faced him, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Feeling much better," she replied. Saraj circled the room with hugs, kisses, and hellos to each and every person. There was music on, and a few of her school friends were dancing. Sarah would have invited Chris, had she known.   
  
After a while, Sarah went back over to her father, who had sat on the couch, and hugged him again.   
  
"You didn't have to do this," she told him.   
  
"But I did." Mr. Williams put an arm around his daughter.   
  
"And there's another surprise," Karen informed her. She turned and went to the foot of the stairs. "You can come down now!" She yelled up.   
  
Sarah got up and stood by her stepmother, hearing footsteps from her parents' bedroom. Her smile quickly faded as she saw whom the surprise was.   
  
"We invited him-" began Mr. Williams. He was interrupted by Sarah's bone-chilling scream. She backed away from the stairs slowly, her eyes locked on the man before her.   
  
"Hello, Sarah." Jareth walked over to her and squeezed her hand. "Now," he whispered so only Sarah could hear, "you can't escape."   
  
And Sarah fell to the floor. 


	10. Hostage

Chapter 10~ Hostage   
  
Sarah came to, on the couch, a pillow under her head. She moaned a little as she opened her eyes, and realized there was a cold, wet washcloth on her forehead. Her father was sitting by her side, overjoyed to see she was awake.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"It's okay, Sarah. You fainted." He took the washcloth off her head and planted a kiss in its place. "Did you see something unusual? Is that why you screamed?"   
  
Sure, if you call seeing the Goblin King in your living room unusual. Sarah wanted to say.   
  
"Where's Jareth?" Sarah ignored her father's question. She got up fast and sat down again, dizzy.   
  
"He went to the kitchen to get the washcloth, and I guess he went back in there." Mr. Williams explained. "Jareth?"   
  
"Coming," assure the voice from the kitchen.   
  
"Sarah," her father helped her to her feet, "what's wrong?" Sarah was about to tell him everything when Jareth walked back into the room.   
  
"Sarah, come with me," he said flatly. Sarah hesitated and turned to her father.   
  
"Dad, I have to tell you-" she began.   
  
"I said come with me," Jareth repeated.   
  
Suddenly, he pulled a knife from his pocket and grabbed Sarah, putting the knife close to her throat.   
  
There was a loud murmur as the small crowd of guests saw those events, and Jareth smiled.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sarah, alarmed by his current actions, tried to pry his arm from around her neck.   
  
"You're coming back to the castle with me," informed the King. He backed up toward the door, Sarah having no choice but to do the same.   
  
"Please let me go!" Sarah pleaded, but he ignored her. They approached the door and Jareth waved with his free hand.   
  
"So long!" He called, his voice echoing as both her and Sarah faded away.   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Jareth, let go of me!" Sarah and the Goblin King arrived back at the dark castle, and Jareth had forgotten about the knife.   
  
"Oh, sorry." He released her from his grasp and Sarah glared at him.   
  
"So what's your intention this time?" She asked coldly. The darkness around them was gone, and Sarah found they were in the Throne Room. "I hate this room. You know that, don't you?" Jareth nodded and sat on his throne.   
  
"My intention," began Jareth with a glance at his clock, "is to hold you hostage."   
  
"What's the point?" Sarah slumped to the ground and sat pretzel-legged with head in one hand. Jareth was confused.   
  
"What do you mean, 'what's the point'?" He asked. Sarah stared at him blankly.   
  
"Think of it this way: holding a person hostage means you'll return them if another person gives you what you want." Jareth implied no reaction, so Sarah continued. "You aren't planning to return me home-and you don't want anything-so what's the point?" Sarah took a deep breath. "I rest my case."   
  
"Alright, so I'm not exactly holding you hostage. But there will be a sort of trade. A deal, if you will."   
  
"Oh? What?"   
  
"If your father and stepmother ever what to see you alive again, they'll give me their blessing to let us be married."   
  
"I thought you were the Goblin King. A King needs permission to be married?" Sarah just knew she was on thin ice now.   
  
"Don't question my authority!" Ordered Jareth. "Besides, I'm only asking their permission because I have a sense of decency."   
  
"I'll believe it when I see it!" Sarah challenged.   
  
"Quiet, you selfish, irresponsible, disrespectful brat!"   
  
"You should talk, Mr. Conceited, Bog-Sucking Idiot!"   
  
Both were stunned that they let themselves go so low as to call one another names. How childish could they be?   
  
"I'm not selfish," Sarah defended herself.   
  
"I'm not conceited," Jareth defended himself.   
  
"Yes, you are," they argued in unison.   
  
"Ah, Sarah. We're fighting like a married couple," concluded Jareth with a sigh.   
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," announced Sarah. "So, when are you going to ask for my parents' permission?"   
  
"Soon. But this isn't a matter that concerns you, my dear girl." Jareth yawned. "I'm going to bed. You, return to your chamber as well."   
  
"You don't own me!" Sarah yelled, folding her arms across her chest. "You can't tell me what to do!"   
  
"I-" Jareth's mind went blank and he fished for a comeback. When he couldn't find one, he gave Sarah another point in his mind and sighed. "Just be quiet while I sleep, got it? Can you do that much?" He looked pale and tired, and for a moment Sarah actually felt sorry for him. He'd done a lot in the past week, after all. But her saucy attitude had again returned.   
  
"I'm not a baby," Sarah insisted.   
  
"You sure act like one," commented Jareth, getting up and walking toward the archway to the hall.   
  
"At least I'm not spoiled, and I can do things for myself. I don't have Goblins awaiting my every command!" Sarah totaled up the score in her head: Sarah 2-Jareth 1.   
  
"Just keep quiet." Jareth ordered softly. Sarah gave in and nodded, then she thought of something.   
  
"What if I get bored?" She asked innocently.   
  
"That's your problem," stated Jareth. He disappeared into the hallway.   
  
"Aren't you afraid I'll try and escape?" She asked in a last-ditch effort to annoy him.   
  
"Try if you must; Goblins are stationed at every possible exit. Goodnight, Sarah."   
  
Sarah watched Jareth's clock. She decided to use it to have some fun. She waited until she was sure Jareth had been asleep for half an hour, and then Sarah screamed, long and loud.   
  
The King ran into the Throne Room, dressed in a dark gray robe.   
  
"What? What is it?" He asked, alarmed, but drowsily. Sarah let out a quiet giggle.   
  
"Nothing." She eyed his robe and giggled harder. "What? Did you think I was being stabbed to death or something?" Jareth ignored that and yawned, then left her alone again. Another half-hour went by and Sarah took advantage again by screaming a second time.   
  
Again, Jareth came rushing out of his chamber and into the room. Sarah was fine, and she was hugging her knees to her chest, grinning.   
  
"Is there a good reason for this foolishness?" Jareth blinked sleepily. Sarah shrugged and rocked back and forth slightly.   
  
"I knew I'd get bored." She said in a know-it-all manner.   
  
"So…just…" the King though of something to entertain her. "Go do the Labyrinth again!" With a wave of his hand, Sarah was gone.   
  
Jareth went back to his bedroom for the third time. Sarah knows what she's doing. He reminded himself. She's done it all before.   
  
He slipped beneath the covers, tired and annoyed. And just as he nodded off again, he felt terror and pain inside. That's when, from his high window, he heard Sarah scream for real. 


	11. Kindess Shows

Chapter 11~ Kindness Shows   
  
  
  
"Hoggle!" Sarah saw her friend, ashen and unmoving on the Labyrinth floor. He was seemingly unconscious; that was all, Sarah hoped. "Hoggle, wake up!" She shook him gently, careful not to move him much.   
  
Tears formed and ran down Sarah's cheeks. She couldn't bear to watch her friend die. It would kill her own heart.   
  
"Sarah, what's the matter?" Jareth, wide-awake now and in his blouse and tights, came up behind her. He touched a hand to her shoulder, and she turned on him instantly.   
  
"You nearly killed him!" Sarah sank to her knees and took Hoggle's limp hand.   
  
Jareth knelt down beside Sarah. She continued to sob, and the Goblin King couldn't stand it.   
  
"Come on, let's get him inside." He was about to transfer Hoggle into his castle when Sarah stoop up and blocked his way.   
  
"You're not taking him anywhere! You have threatened him, humiliated him-almost killed him! And now you want to help him?"   
  
"I'm not doing this for him," Jareth protested, "I'm doing it for you."   
  
They looked at each other for a long time. Then, Jareth lifted Hoggle and began to carry him to the castle; this time Sarah let him. She dried the tears on her cheeks with her sleeve and followed the King inside.   
  
As they arrived in his castle, Jareth laid Hoggle down on the bed in his chamber. Sarah sat in the King's chair, in a sort of shock. She hadn't asked Jareth to care for her friend-he just did it. Out of love, at that. Sarah had to accept that it was out of Jareth's love for her that he'd done everything he had. She sniffed and took a few deep breaths, composing herself little by little.   
  
"Sarah, get the Goblins." Jareth turned around and watched her sit there, in a daze. "Quickly!" He added, stirring the girl a bit.   
  
"Ohhhh no!" Sarah regained herself. "I'm not going near them!" Jareth's face grew red.   
  
"Look, Hoggle is near death. If you'll just cooperate, he'll have a better chance of surviving. Understand?"   
  
Sarah nodded and ran out of the room, desperate to help her dying friend.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Sarah found the Goblins in the junkyard. She took a deep breath and mustered all her courage.   
  
"Goblins?" The group stopped their current activities, and all eyes focused on her. Sarah inhaled sharply and let the words say themselves. "Jareth wants you. He ordered me to tell you, and…" She stopped suddenly and realized her eyes were closed. As she slowly opened them, a Goblin, touched her other arm.   
  
"Sorry, we frightened yas, M'Lady," he told her. Then he faced to the others. "Let's move!"   
  
In a flash, they'd disappeared. Sarah turned around gradually, walking past the piles of trash to the castle. Hoggle, be okay.   
  
As she returned to Jareth's chamber, she found it full of Goblins obeying Jareth's every command. He was listening and demanding and doing this and that. Hoggle, as far as she could tell, wasn't as pale, but his breathing was still raspy and slow.   
  
"Sarah, hold this for me," Jareth ordained hurriedly. Sarah did as she was told, taking a bowl of water from him. Jareth dipped a cloth in the bowl and placed it on Hoggle's head. Nervously, he looked around to avoid Sarah's eyes, but finally gave up, and saw the distressed expression on her face.   
  
"He'll be fine, Sarah." The Goblin King assured her. He wasn't lying; he wasn't playing a trick. It was the truth.   
  
That's when Sarah smiled and glanced at Hoggle, and stood up, facing his Majesty.   
  
"You've learned to show a little kindness, you know." She informed him. Without another word, the King was wrapped in a hug; Sarah was willingly in his arms for once in a long time, and it felt so right. Jareth returned the hug with happiness, and someone cleared his throat.   
  
"Hoggle!" Sarah found her friend glaring at the pair as they hugged. "You're okay!" Sarah, pulled away from Jareth and hugged her friend long and tight.   
  
Neither noticed as a flash of jealousy came to Jareth's eyes. He knew Sarah loved Hoggle as a friend, but he also knew about his actions over the past week. There was nothing to make Sarah love him now. Nothing. Not from her free will.   
  
Hoggle pulled away from Sarah, still glaring.   
  
"Why the hell where you hugging him?" Sarah sat back on the bed.   
  
"He saved your life. I felt I owed him some gratitude."   
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow as she spoke. Then, for some odd reason, Sarah began to bounce the bed with her hands.   
  
"Hey!" Cried Hoggle as he bounced with the bed. Sarah didn't know why, but now that her friend was alive, she felt like being a kid again. It was the strangest feeling, but in a sudden excitement, she ran to the room Jareth had given her, Hoggle in tow.   
  
Soon, she and Hoggle were jumping on her bed-just as they had done for awhile at the party-laughing and having contests to see who could jump higher.   
  
Jareth followed them into Sarah's room and gave the two an unusual look.   
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded. Sarah, continuing to jump, returned his look.   
  
"We're jumping on the bed. What does it look like we're doing?" She answered. Hoggle jumped a little higher than Sarah, and she hopped off the bed, nearly exhausted. "Haven't you ever jumped on your bed?"   
  
"No. What reason would I have to do so?" He replied. Sarah shrugged.   
  
"Wanna try?" She inquired. "It's fun." Hoggle, too, hopped off the bed, plopped on the floor, and took many, fast breaths. Jareth stared at Sarah.   
  
"You're serious?" He questioned.   
  
"Yes, I'm serious," she assured him. Sarah climbed on the bed and stood up. "Hurry up, climb on."   
  
Jareth frowned slightly and got up on the bed. Sarah waited until he was standing up, then she jumped, bouncing the bed a little. "Now jump!" She ordered. Sarah bounced higher, little by little, making the bed bounce more. Jareth's frown slowly turned into a smile as he jumped higher and faster.   
  
"You're right, this is fun!" He and Sarah jumped for a few minutes, and then Sarah stopped, falling back on the bed, and exploded in a burst of laughter.   
  
"You okay, Hoggle?" She asked, breathing hard.   
  
"Uh-huh." Hoggle gasped for air, laughing a bit himself. Jareth also took his large amounts of air, and flopped down beside Sarah. It took all his willpower not to take her hand, for he realized he didn't want to force her into marriage.   
  
She was learning to get to know him. And he was learning to show his better side. 


	12. Enemies To Friends

Chapter 12~ Enemies to Friends   
  
  
  
Sarah sat up, her respiration almost normal, and put her hands in her lap.   
  
"Hey, Hoggle?" She saw the dwarf lying on the floor, still tired from the jumping. "Could I talk to Jareth alone for a minute?"   
  
Hoggle scowled, but then nodded, forced his legs to work, and left the room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Jareth sat up lazily.   
  
"Did you plan everything after I left the first time?" It was kind of forward, but Sarah stuck with her question. "I mean, did you plan on pretending to be my mother and pulling me through my mirror and all?"   
  
Jareth didn't respond for a long time, and Sarah thought he wouldn't say anything at all. But he did.   
  
"Some of it, yes." There was an awkward pause, then he continued. "I love you, Sarah. I thought that was clear when I offered you your dreams in my crystal. I also offered my heart. And I never meant to hurt you." Sarah sat in amazement at his words. There was truth to them, honesty.   
  
"What about Toby?" That was ancient history by now. Though Sarah thought of her brother, and hoped he was feeling better.   
  
"Toby couldn't compare to you."   
  
"Then why did you go through all that trouble to make sure he stayed with you forever?" Sarah shifted her position on the bed.   
  
"I guess I thought that, once you got him back, you'd forget me."   
  
"How could I forget the Goblin King?" Sarah asked, smiling at the thought. "After everything that happened?"   
  
They sat in silence for a minute, then Jareth spoke again, sincerely, painfully.   
  
"Sarah, I'm not going to make you marry me. I've been thinking about it, and I know you wouldn't be happy if I did that to you."   
  
The girl next to him couldn't believe what she was hearing, and she smiled a little.   
  
"I don't have to marry you?" Sarah's heart almost burst with relief. The Goblin King sighed and turned away.   
  
"I'll bring you back tonight, if that's alright. I'd just like to spend a few hours with you, just so I can remember…"   
  
Again, there was silence, and Sarah's face lit up. She stood up excitedly and took Jareth's hands in her own.   
  
"Alright," she began, "you want to marry me? You do it."   
  
"You… you mean…the Labyrinth? You want me to solve my Labyrinth?" There was no fear in his voice, only mere surprise. Sarah nodded.   
  
"Yes, I do." She certified. "If I can do it, you can too, right? You saw me through your crystal. You'll be fine." She took his hand and he stood up. "I'll give you thirteen hours, just like you gave me, and if you make it back to the castle in time, I'll marry you. Fair deal?" She smiled hopefully. Now, Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
  
"You will?" Was all he could manage to say.   
  
"Yes. On one condition."   
  
"Anything, Sarah."   
  
"When you get back, do it the right way. Ask me."   
  
"I will. I promise." He told her, then frowned. "Why the sudden change of mind?" Jareth asked as he wrapped Sarah in a hug.   
  
"I've seen kindness in your eyes and heart. You've proven yourself to be a good person, despite everything you've done…plus, the tights. I loved those tights when I first saw them-and I still do."   
  
* * * * *   
  
Jareth transported himself to the gates of his very Labyrinth sometime later. He knew that Sarah was there at his castle, waiting for him. He also knew he wasn't allowed to use any magic or fly over the Labyrinth as an owl. Jareth sighed, and as the doors opened, he stepped inside, wondering which way to go.   
  
Left? Or right?   
  
* * * * *   
  
Sarah glanced through the crystal. Jareth wasn't that far ahead. Still in the brown, brick, outer walls. That worm could help him, Sarah sighed. She grinned at the thought of the Goblin King talking to a worm.   
  
"What was it he said?" Sarah wondered aloud. "Just think it, and you can see it."   
  
Toby. Show me Toby.   
  
It grew dark, and she could no longer see Jareth. Instead, she saw her baby brother, fussing in his crib. He looked much better. The child laughed suddenly, as if he knew Sarah was watching him.   
  
Mr. Williams came into his room then and went over to Toby's crib.   
  
"What is it that you're laughing at?" He asked his son. Mr. William's became upset, and he lifted Toby out of his crib. The two sat on the Williams' bed and Toby gurgled and cooed. "Your sister was kidnapped. I don't think I can laugh for awhile-if ever." Her father wiped a tear away, and hugged Toby tight.   
  
"Oh, dad," whispered Sarah. She felt like crying herself. "I'll try my best to explain someday."   
  
Sarah set the crystal on her bed and looked out the window. The Labyrinth sprawled out before her, calm and quiet.   
  
"M'Lady?" A strong, clear voice behind her made Sarah turn around. There, in the doorway, stood the very Goblin who gave the others orders earlier near the Bog. "I'm Oppod. Do you remember me?"   
  
"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" Sarah tried to sound helpful.   
  
"I need to speak with His Majesty."   
  
"Oh, um, he's trying to solve the Labyrinth." Sarah informed him softly. Oppod's eyes grew wide.   
  
"The King is in his Labyrinth? He's never done it before. What made him do that?"   
  
"Me." Sarah answered sheepishly. "He did it out of his love for me. And if he makes it, we'll be married." Again, Oppod seemed stunned.   
  
"He cares for you so much." He told Sarah.   
  
"Yes, I know."   
  
"So, did you tell him about everything in there?" He asked. Sarah frowned.   
  
"What's in there that I need to tell him about?" She inquired earnestly.   
  
"Oh, for instance, the doors. One leads here-one leads to that oubliette. Did you tell him about that?" Sarah searched her mind.   
  
"He caught Hoggle trying to help me get closer to the castle down there, but I don't think he knows which door is which." Sarah continued to think of what she could do. Then, it hit her. "I can help him through the crystal!" She grabbed the crystal and cleared her mind.   
  
Jareth. I want to see Jareth.   
  
The Goblin King was near the doors, near Alph and Ralph, and Sarah knew that they weren't going to be much help.   
  
"What exactly are you planning on doing, M'Lady?" Asked Oppod. "I mean, you can't transport yourself to where he is through the crystal. You don't know how, and neither do I."   
  
"I don't plan on transporting myself there." Sarah explained. "All I have to do is face the crystal toward the direction Jareth is in and talk to him as if her were standing right in front of me. That's what he told me to do."   
  
So Sarah brought the crystal to the window and held it out in the direction she was sure Jareth was at. Then, she drew in a deep breath and watched the crystal.   
  
"Now which way?" The King was asking aloud. "I have no idea what way to go next. Great-stuck in my own Labyrinth!"   
  
"Jareth? Can you hear me?" Jareth sat on a nearby rock, taking a short break.   
  
"I think I'm lost." He admitted. Sarah laughed.   
  
"I can see that. I wanted to warn you of something."   
  
"I thought you weren't going to give me any clues. I didn't give you any."   
  
"This isn't a clue. Like I said, it's a warning. Go forward and take a left turn. You'll see Alph and Ralph, the door guards. They'll tell you that one door leads to the castle, and one leads to certain death. That's what they told me. Pick the door on the left."   
  
"There's only one problem," Jareth confessed.   
  
"What?"   
  
"That door only leads to the Bog of Eternal Stench."   
  
"You little cheat!" Sarah yelled playfully. "You knew I would only get that far if I chose the left door?" Jareth tried to hide a smile.   
  
"Well…yes." He said softly. "But at least you'd get closer than you were, and I was allowing to permit that." Sarah shook her head and sighed.   
  
"So, that shouldn't be a problem, right?" She inquired. But she didn't get an answer from Jareth, for the crystal became dark again.   
  
"Actually, that is a slight problem," admitted Oppod. "His Majesty doesn't know the way past the Bog of Stench."   
  
"What?" Sarah didn't believe this one. How could Jareth not know his way around the Bog? That was impossible! He owned it!   
  
"He doesn't like the smell apparently," Oppod shrugged. "We Goblins have never found the smell to be displeasing."   
  
"Well, Jareth knows well enough not to step in it," Sarah knew, smiling as she shook her head. "But the bridge is out. How is he going to get across? Jareth promised not to fly over."   
  
"Would you permit him to use magic?" Oppod looked hopeful. Sarah sighed.   
  
"For this, yes. But not for anything else." She looked into the crystal and thought,   
  
Jareth. Show me Jareth.   
  
Again he appeared in the crystal, approaching Alph, Ralph, and the doors just behind them.   
  
"Which door are you going to pick?" Asked Alph.   
  
"The last girl picked the door that led to certain death," informed Ralph, trying to sound dramatic.   
  
"Yes, I know." Jareth rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hey!" Shouted Sarah, forgetting that she was in the castle and not with the three in the Labyrinth. "That wasn't my fault!"   
  
"Sarah, where'd you go?" Jareth looked around, though he knew he couldn't see her, but he sighed and waited.   
  
"The crystal faded; I couldn't see you." Sarah answered.   
  
"Are you going to choose a door, or what?" Ralph anticipated. Jareth sighed.   
  
"Yes, I'm going to choose a door! My, aren't we pushy today!"   
  
Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Jareth had a sense of humor after all. "I pick the left door," he told Alph. Alph moved out of the way and the door opened, allowing Jareth to step through.   
  
Sarah watched Jareth go through the hall-like corridor, and cautiously walk around the Bog of Eternal Stench to where the bridge once was. Jareth stopped and sat on a nearby rock, puzzled.   
  
"I guess you noticed that you can't cross the Bog." Sarah bit her lip.   
  
"I have," Jareth agreed. He thought for a moment. "How much time do I have left?" Sarah checked the clock on the wall. How she hated that clock!   
  
There were about two hours left, and Jareth could make it in time, she knew.   
  
"Two, may be two and a half hours," she told the King encouragingly. "You can make it." Jareth raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Um, Sarah? The bridge is out, remember? There's no other way across, and I promised not to fly over anything." His voice gave way to how worried he was.   
  
"I know." Sarah explained. "But you can use your magic to make a bridge-just this once." The King shook his head.   
  
"You can't do that," Jareth insisted. "That wouldn't be fair."   
  
"Life's not fair, Jareth." Sarah reminded him.   
  
"But…the peach. And all the distractions…"   
  
"What about them? I know the only reason you did all that was to keep me with you." Sarah smiled at her own words, as if fully realizing them for the first time.   
  
"All right," Jareth agreed. "I'll be there soon."   
  
"I'll be waiting," Sarah promised. With one last look at him, the crystal faded into darkness again. She sighed and turned to Oppod. He was crying a little, and smiling at the same time. With a sniff, Oppod spoke.   
  
"That was so touching."   
  
Sarah reached out her arms in a hug. Oppod gladly excepted and returned the hug. It wasn't as bad as Sarah had expected, to hug a Goblin. A little…unusual, at first. But after a minute, Sarah didn't give it a second thought.   
  
Another hour passed, and Sarah sat nervously on the bed, trying to read a book. Oppod was in the Throne Room, absently-mindedly cleaning whatever needed it.   
  
It was only when Sarah heard a noise from just outside the castle did she run to the door and down the steps two at a time.   
  
"Sarah!" Cried Jareth as they met up and hugged each other. "I've made it!" He picked her up and spun her joyously around.   
  
"And with an hour to spare!" Sarah informed him, pointing to the clock. Without a second thought, she kissed him, passionately. When he pulled away suddenly, Sarah blinked in surprise. But when Jareth went down on one knee, she drew in her breath. This is it! she told herself, smiling.   
  
"Sarah Williams, I've loved you since the night you wished your baby brother away. It has been trying for both of us, but we'll make it through anything. Please, say you'll be my wife, of your own free will?"   
  
"Of my own free will." Sarah repeated. "Of course I'll marry you!"   
  
The two embraced again, crying. They'd both found the happiness they had waited for for so long.   
  
  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
